1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing slide fastener coupling elements of the discrete type.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,540, patented June 8, 1965, discloses a process and apparatus for manufacturing slide fastener coupling elements each having indentations in confronting inner surfaces of legs of the coupling element. Formation of such indentations however results in a reduction in mechanical strength of the legs of the coupling elements, such that gripping power on a stringer tape is weakened when attached to the latter.